Bonbons
by jaysher
Summary: Je décide de me reprendre en main après plusieurs semaines d'une intense dépression. Marchant le long d'un chemin et sous une pluie battante, j'ai l'intention de me rendre dans un village afin d'y trouver une ou plusieurs missions à accomplir. Néanmoins, j'étais loin de me douter de la rencontre que j'allais effectuer.


Bonbons.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que je marche le long de ce chemin qui doit me mener au prochain village. Vêtu d'une veste à capuche dont cette dernière est rabattue sur ma tête, j'avance sans cesser de trembler. Ce n'est pas le froid de novembre qui est la cause de ces frissons et encore moins cette pluie qui ne cesse de tomber. Non, la raison est tout autre. Depuis six mois, je dois poursuivre ma vie en solitaire puisque l'être que j'aimais le plus m'a été arraché de la façon la plus violente qui soit.

D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de tomber sur Hisoka afin de lui ôter la vie comme il l'a fait avec Gon. Sur le coup, j'étais prêt à en découdre avec lui-même si je savais que mes chances de le vaincre étaient moindres. Je manque cruellement d'expérience et mon grand frère me l'a bien fait comprendre. De plus, je me souviens de tout ce mal qui s'est donné afin de me raisonner et cela m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il m'aimait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Désormais, je continue de faire ce qu'on avait l'habitude de réaliser en duo : enchaîner les missions afin d'acquérir un peu plus de puissance et d'expérience.

Par moment, il m'arrive d'être contacté par Léolio et Kurapika pour avoir de mes nouvelles, savoir si je vais bien malgré cette déprime qui ne cesse d'accompagner le moindre de mes gestes. Vivre sans lui est un fait bien difficile et même si je m'efforce de lutter contre mon désespoir, j'ai l'impression que la vie ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue. Certains jours, lorsque je m'isolais dans la salle de bains de la chambre d'hôtel que je louais, je ressentais l'envie de mettre un terme à ma propre existence. Combien de fois ai-je fait traîner une lame de rasoir sur l'un de mes poignets tout en pleurant ? Combien de fois me suis-je allongé dans notre lit, le soir, en attendant qu'il vienne me rejoindre alors que je savais très bien que j'allais encore passer une nuit en solo ?

J'en ai marre d'être aussi triste et j'en ai marre que la vie s'acharne sur moi, sur nous. Je ne méritais pas de finir ainsi et encore moins Gon. Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour connaître une telle fin et il nous restait tellement de choses à découvrir ensemble. Si j'avais su, je lui aurais témoigné mon affection beaucoup plus que je ne le faisais jusqu'à présent. J'aurais dû répondre favorablement aux moindres de ses sollicitations lorsqu'on revenait de missions car il ne méritait pas que je le prive de quelques plaisirs charnels. Je l'aimais et je n'ai pas su lui dire comme il le fallait, je me dégoûte.

Soudain, alors que je poursuis ma progression sur ce chemin boueux, une brusque rafale de vent s'engouffre dans ma capuche et parvient à la rabattre sur ma nuque. Aussitôt, la pluie tombe en trombe et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour que ma chevelure soit totalement mouillée. Frissonnant davantage, j'attrape le tissu de ma protection et la replace correctement sur ma tête tout en songeant à ce que je ferais si jamais je me trouve une nouvelle chambre à louer. Première chose : m'offrir un bain bien chaud afin de faire un joli pied-de-nez à ce froid qui n'a cessé de m'accompagner durant cette triste journée. Avec ma malchance légendaire, je risque surtout d'attraper un vilain rhume.

Cela serait vraiment dommage car je n'aurais plus personne pour veiller sur moi comme Gon le faisait lorsque j'étais malade. N'empêche, il était vraiment adorable en restant des journées entières à mon chevet pour être sûr que je ne manquais de rien. Lorsque je reprenais un peu du poil de la bête et que j'avais envie d'une chose en particulier, mon ami s'empressait de connaître sa nature pour aller m'en chercher. Dans ces moments, j'avais la sensation d'être un privilégié et dès que Gon franchissait la porte de notre chambre avec mes souhaits dans les bras, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. D'ailleurs, je ne me retenais pas de l'afficher sur mon visage par le biais d'un sourire et je savais qu'en agissant de la sorte, je rassurais mon meilleur ami par la même occasion.

Il aimait me faire plaisir et j'aimais le voir évoluer dans ce petit bonheur qu'on s'offrait mutuellement. Malheureusement, cette belle période n'a guère duré longtemps et je regrette tellement de ne pas posséder la faculté de remonter dans le temps. Si j'en avais la capacité, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde pour voyager aussi loin dans notre passé commun. Quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis que je serais remonté lors de notre toute première rencontre, lors de l'examen de hunter. Là, j'aurais attendu que notre aventure dans la tour céleste débute pour lui faire clairement comprendre ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Alors que je suis toujours perdu dans mes pensées et que je ne cesse de renifler bruyamment du nez, mes pieds s'arrêtent à bordure du village. Aussitôt, je lève mon regard pour voir comment celui-ci se compose et lorsque j'ai pris connaissance du nouvel environnement dans lequel je vais évoluer, je reprends ma route. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me trouve dans le hall d'un petit hôtel de campagne et son intérieur n'est guère chaleureux. Les murs, d'une teinte verdâtre, semblent avoir souffert du passage des années car leur couleur est beaucoup moins resplendissante qu'auparavant. D'ailleurs, je peux le constater en regardant la photo qui trône dans l'une des caisses du meuble qui repose derrière le comptoir.

Sur cette image, un couple, celui des gérants je présume, se tient devant la table de réception et les murs du hall dont le vert était nettement plus affirmé que maintenant. La boiserie de la pièce n'a guère été épargné visiblement. Par moment, des trous creusés par la pourriture sont visibles sur certaines poutres et je me demande comment fait cet endroit pour se maintenir debout. Alors que je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour à cause de l'apparence peu engageante de l'endroit, une voix m'immobilise.

« Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Lorsque je me retourne, je vois une vieille femme se tenir de l'autre côté du comptoir. Les cheveux gris coiffés en un gros chignon et arborant plusieurs rides parcourent son visage, la propriétaire me sourit. Quand je m'approche du meuble, je me rends compte qu'un kimono vert enveloppe son corps plutôt frêle. Sur ce vêtement, plusieurs motifs floraux ont été brodés avec un coton de couleur rose et je dois bien reconnaître que cette tenue est particulièrement ravissante. Toutefois, ce n'est pas pour parler mode que je me tiens là mais pour prendre une chambre même si l'envie de quitter l'endroit tente de se faire la plus forte possible.

« Bonjour Madame, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez des chambres de libre en ce moment ?

\- Oui car les clients ne se bousculent plus à ma porte depuis fort longtemps, me dit-elle tout en continuant à me sourire. Une chambre pour une personne ?

\- S'il vous plaît, merci. »

Quand la gérante de l'hôtel me remet la clef, sa main demeure dans la mienne pendant plusieurs secondes. Suite à ce comportement, je lève mon regard et je constate que la femme ne cesse de me fixer.

« Un souci ? Finis-je par demander.

\- Votre visage semble avoir perdu tout son éclat. Que se passe-t-il jeune homme pour être aussi triste ?

\- Je ne pense pas que mes histoires vous intéressent à ce point Madame.

\- Vraiment ? »

A ce moment, la femme contourne le comptoir et tout en se déplaçant, j'entends un bruit sourd qui accompagne ses pas. Une fois que la gérante des lieux se tient devant moi, je me rends compte que je la dépasse d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Un parfum léger d'eau de Cologne se dégage de son être et mes yeux se posent rapidement sur l'objet à l'origine de cette sonorité désagréable que j'avais perçue. Visiblement, la vie n'a pas épargné celle qui se dresse sur mon chemin puisqu'il lui manque une jambe, la gauche, pour être plus précis. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle trouve son appui sur une canne et parvient à se maintenir debout grâce à elle.

« Les journées me paraissent très longues depuis que les gens évitent mon petit commerce. Si je peux vous prêter une oreille attentive à vos petits malheurs, n'hésitez pas.

\- C'est très gentil Madame mais j'ai l'impression que mes histoires sont moindres par rapport aux vôtres.

\- Ne dîtes pas de bêtises et venez avec moi. »

Après m'avoir recommandé de la suivre, nous nous approchons d'une petite banquette se trouvant devant l'unique baie vitrée du hall. Une fois que nous sommes installés dessus, je m'attendais à entendre une multitude de questions pour me forcer à parler mais voilà que la vieille dame tourne sa tête en direction d'une porte se situant derrière le comptoir.

« Sayaka ! »

Alors que je m'attendais à voir apparaître une nouvelle personne, seule une voix féminine se fait entendre.

« Oui grand-mère ?

\- Peux-tu nous préparer du thé à mon jeune client et à moi s'il te plaît ?

\- Je m'en occupe de suite.

\- Merci ma chérie. »

Après cet échange, je dois bien reconnaître que la propriétaire des lieux déborde d'affection et son contact me réchauffe le cœur. Dans un sens, cela me fait le plus grand bien car cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas reçu ce type d'attention.

« Allez-y jeune homme, je vous écoute.

\- Pour faire simple, j'ai perdu la personne que j'aimais.

\- Et cela s'est passé il y a longtemps ?

\- Il y a six mois.

\- Si loin et pourtant encore si récent. Néanmoins, sachez que je peux comprendre votre peine puisque j'ai perdu mon mari il y a de cela plusieurs années. Ma peine s'est atténuée avec le temps et je suis persuadée qu'il est heureux là où il se trouve actuellement. Je suis sûre qu'il en est de même pour la personne que vous avez perdue.

\- Je ne sais quoi répondre à ce sujet Madame. »

Soudain, la petite-fille de la propriétaire arrive près de la banquette et pose un plateau en céramique sur la petite table se trouvant pas très loin de notre siège. Tout en effectuant le service, elle songe à me dire bonjour et je ne me prive pas pour lui retourner sa politesse. Dès que nous sommes de nouveau seuls sa grand-mère et moi, notre conversation peut reprendre.

« Comment se prénommait la personne que vous avez perdue ?

\- Gon. »

La femme comprend de suite la nature de notre relation et ne semble pas choquée lorsque le prénom de mon ami lui arrive jusqu'aux oreilles. Au contraire, elle continue de me sourire chaleureusement et je suis désormais convaincue que je me tiens face à un être humain dont la beauté d'âme est sans limite. Dommage que la plupart des êtres nous ressemblant et évoluant à la surface de notre planète ne soient pas comme elle…

« Pensez-vous que Gon aurait été heureux de vous voir dans cet état après sa mort ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Pouvez-vous me parler de lui s'il vous plaît ?

\- Je pourrais le faire des heures entières. Gon était un garçon positif et ne se laissait jamais abattre même lorsque la situation nous paraissait compliquée. Par contre, quand il était face à une explication longue et difficile, on voyait de suite que la réflexion n'était pas son fort.

\- A ce point ?

\- Oui car dans ce genre d'instant, de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. »

Suite à la communication de cette information, la vieille dame éclate de rire. Pendant qu'elle s'esclaffe, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu dire de si drôle pour provoquer ce comportement chez celle qui se tient à quelques centimètres de moi. Dès qu'elle parvient à se calmer, la dame se montre polie comme au tout début de notre rencontre.

« Veuillez m'excuser jeune homme. Même si j'ignore à quoi ressemble ce Gon, l'imaginer avec de la fumée qui sort de ses oreilles m'a paru très cocasse. J'aurais aimé être une petite souris pour voir cela.

\- J'imagine. »

Avec le recul, je comprends mieux sa réaction et je ne peux la blâmer. Si j'avais été à sa place, je pense que j'aurais réagi de la même façon mais même si la scène prêtait à rire, j'aimais voir Gon se comporter de cette façon. Cela me prouvait qu'on se complétait et être seul à l'heure actuelle me pèse encore sur le cœur. J'ignore si un jour, je trouverais de la lumière au bout de ce tunnel dans lequel je me suis engouffré depuis plusieurs semaines mais j'espère renaître de tout mon être. Alors que je me perds dans des pensées qui me ramènent dans le passé, la petite-fille de mon hôtesse refait son apparition près de la petite table et dépose une coupole près de la théière.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigne, je reviens à la réalité et mes yeux fixent le contenu du récipient qui s'avère être des bonbons. Ces derniers sont enveloppés dans des papiers brillants et leur vue me fait sourire tendrement. Si Gon avait été là, il aurait été le premier à se jeter dessus et j'aurais été obligé de me chamailler avec lui pour tenter de sauver ma part. Nos jeux d'enfants me manquent terriblement et beaucoup de choses ayant un trait avec mon meilleur ami m'enfoncent davantage dans mon mal-être. Alors que l'émotion me gagne, je tente de me reprendre en main.

Après tout, si je me tiens face à cette femme, c'est parce que j'ai enfin eu le courage de me lever et d'avancer. Il serait dommage que mes efforts soient brisés par des souvenirs qui appartiennent à mon histoire personnelle et si j'ai connu ces événements, c'est sûrement pour en tirer un quelconque enseignement. L'existence est faite de joie mais aussi de souffrance et je suis en train de l'apprendre à mes dépens. Alors que mes yeux observent mes cuisses, mon accompagnatrice attire mon attention.

« Je suis sûr que vous êtes un homme plein de vie en temps habituel, je me trompe ?

\- Non et j'aimerais retrouvé celui que j'étais mais hélas, mon deuil dure beaucoup plus longtemps que je le pensais.

\- Et encore une fois, cela se comprend. Néanmoins, tant que vous êtes en vie, Gon ne sera jamais mort et vous devez l'entendre. »

Ses mots retentissent dans mon esprit et je suis d'accord avec cette brave femme. De toute façon, même si je devais quitter ce monde dans les jours à venir, Gon ne disparaîtra pas complètement de la surface de notre planète. Je sais par avance que Léolio et Kurapika penseront à lui ainsi que sa tante et sa grand-mère.

« Vous avez une photo de lui ?

\- Oui. »

Très vite, j'attrape la languette de ma fermeture éclair et je l'abaisse. Dès que ma veste est ouverte, j'y plonge ma main droite à l'intérieur et quelques secondes plus tard, j'en tire un porte-monnaie en cuir noir. J'ouvre celui-ci et en ôte l'unique photo de Gon que j'ai en ma possession. Une fois que l'image se tient entre les mains de la gérante, celle-ci sourit.

« C'était un garçon vraiment très charmant.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. »

Après l'avoir bien observé, la femme me propose la photo dont je m'empare pour la ranger là où elle se situait quelques minutes auparavant. Au moment où je fais disparaître le porte-monnaie au sein de la poche intérieure de ma veste, la vieille dame prend un bonbon et s'active à défaire son enveloppe étincelante.

« En tout cas, je suis ravie de vous avoir sous mon toit et je vous invite à vous reposer aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez.

\- C'est très gentil mais si vous me dîtes cela, c'est pour être sûr d'avoir un revenu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous vous trompez au sujet de mes intentions. Même si mon affaire est très calme en ce moment, cela fait plus de trente ans qu'elle se tient debout. Au tout début, tout marchait très bien et j'ai eu l'intelligence de me constituer un joli bas de laine lors de cette belle époque. Grâce à ce commerce, je vis dans une certaine opulence et puis je vais me montrer franche avec vous, il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre.

\- Madame…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Est-ce mon honnêteté qui vous a choqué ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Même si vous êtes âgée, je suis convaincu qu'il vous reste de nombreuses années à vivre. »

Suite à ce que je viens de lui dire, la gérante continue de sourire et pose ses mains marquées par le temps sur les miennes. Concernant le papier du bonbon, celui-ci repose sur le plateau sur lequel trônent la théière et les deux tasses.

« Vous êtes vraiment un garçon bien et j'espère que les dieux veilleront sur votre chemin pendant de nombreuses années.

\- Merci. »

La vieille dame retire ses mains et s'empare de sa tasse de thé qu'elle approche de ses lèvres. Avant d'avaler une gorgée, elle prend le temps de me poser une question.

« Vous souhaitez rester combien de temps ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Une semaine peut-être, voir deux. Tout dépend si je parviens à me trouver une mission.

\- Une mission ?

\- Oui Madame. Je suis Hunter.

\- Voyez-vous cela, dit-elle d'un air amusé. Alors qu'un flot de thé coule au sein même de sa gorge, une nouvelle question se fait entendre juste après.

\- Je suis prête à vous confier la chambre pour une durée d'un mois.

\- Le prix ?

\- Je vous offre l'hébergement mais en échange, j'exige une chose de vous.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Votre amitié. »

Touché par cette générosité, je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres tandis que je lutte pour ne pas pleurer. Alors que je me bats contre mes émotions, la vieille femme se permet de me caresser tendrement la joue droite et me rend mon expression. Je vais finir par croire que notre rencontre a été orchestré par le destin et si nos chemins se sont rencontrés, ce n'est peut-être pas pour rien. En tout cas, une chose est sûre : j'ai hâte de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière tout ça.


End file.
